


Incredibles: Nightmare Spreads

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3’s idea for the sequel toIncredibles: Nightmare Come True.Yes, this storyline DOES continue.





	Incredibles: Nightmare Spreads

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**[ Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)’s idea for the sequel to _Incredibles: Nightmare Come True._ Yes, this storyline DOES continue.
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Saturday morning.

The sun shines, sky is free of clouds, and Kari’s alarm clock was beeping beside her bed. “Ngh-fff…” Covering her eyes with one hand as she let out a yawn, the strawberry blonde girl pressed the off button on her alarm with the other.

Stretching her arms as she finished waking up, the girl shifted her hips a bit and paused, then moved her hips a bit slower. She could feel something soft and crinkly around her hips. Pulling back her covers, Kari’s jaw hung open as she saw the pink diaper she was wearing.

She blinked, at first not quite believing what she was seeing.

And then she remembered yesterday. And that yesterday wasn’t a dream. For a couple of moments, she just stared in horror, then… “AAAAAHHHHHHA!” Once she’d finished screaming, something that took a good few seconds, she started hyperventilating while clutching at her hair. “This isn’t happening… This isn’t happening…”

Draw by her scream, her mother came bursting through her bedroom door in a pink bathrobe. “Sweetie, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Okay?!” she shouted. “I’m wearing a DIAPER!”

Her mother giggled while walking up to her. “Yes, and you look absolutely ADORABLE in it.” she said while ruffling her daughter’s hair.

Kari, beginning to sweat nervously, pushed her mom’s hand away. “Bu-b-but…”

“But what, sweetie?” her mom asked, not seeing that her daughter was only NOW processing the events of yesterday. 

“I… I…” Kari fell back on the bed in a heap, still trying to process this. Her mother clearly wasn’t going to back down on this issue (she never backed down on ANYTHING). Throwing a fit was only going to get her into more trouble. “Never mind… I’ll, uh, I’ll just get dressed.”

That earned another laugh from her mom. “Honey, you’re already dressed. Remember, around the house you just wear a diaper, your socks, and an undershirt now.”

Kari sighed at that. “Right… I forgot.” This would be okay, she was a quarter of the way convinced it would be. Surely, she could convince her mom to stop this before things got any more embarrassing for her.

-

A smile on her face and wearing a pair of blue jeans with a red button up shirt, Violet Parr knocked on the front door to the McKeen household, hoping to hang out with her BFF today. When the door opened and she saw Heather McKeen standing there with a smile and a “Hello, Violet,” the raven-haired girl smiled back at her.

“Hi, Mrs. McKeen. Is Kari here?”

Steeping aside to let the girl in, Heather said, “She’s just upstairs.  She’s been in a bit of a funk today, but I’m sure she’ll brighten up when she sees you.”

Violet tilted her head at that while entering the house. “Really? Well I guess I’d better go up and see her then.”

-

Upstairs in her room, Kari paced the floor in her new ‘attire’ while trying to think of a solution to her problem. Those thoughts were interrupted, however, when she heard Kari’s voice at her open door say, “Oh… my… GOD!”

Whipping her head around to face her friend, Kari awkwardly tugged down on her white undershirt in a failed attempt to cover her diaper (the thing wasn’t even made to cover her midriff). “Uh, hey Vi…” she greeted awkwardly as her face turned more and more red each second.

For a moment, Violet tried to suppress her need to laugh, but… “BahahahaHAHAHA!”

“It’s not funny!” Kari shouted as Violet stepped in and closed the door behind her.

“Heheheh, no, I, heheh, I’m pretty sure it is, diaper girl.”

Kari scowled at her. “Laugh now, but your mom could TOTALLY diaper you too, you know.”

At that, Violet stopped laughing and her blood felt a bit cold, but then she shook her head. “No offense, Kari, but My mom is a lot more reasonable than yours.” Looking Kari over, Violet smirked at her. “Although yours might have been onto something. This look is as adorable on you as it is funny.” she patted the front of her friend’s diaper a couple of times after saying that, causing the girl to jump back.

“VIOLET!” Said girl just laughed some more as Kar plopped down on the bed in frustration. “Ugghh, this SUCKS.”

Trying to act more consoling, Violet said, “Oh, don’t worry. It’s not like anyone else has to find out.”

“With the number of pantsings and wedgies I usually get? Pfft, good luck.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Violet assured her.

That got Kari to smile a bit. “Thanks, Vi.” the girl’s eyes then widened a bit. “Oh, hang on a sec. I gotta go to the bathroom.” Standing up and heading to the bathroom, she whirled around just in time to see Violet opened her mouth and cut her off. “And not ONE word about me not needing to leave the room to do that. I am NOT using these things.”

Violet snickered at the girl’s defensiveness. “Surrrre you won’t.” she teased.

-

Neither girl had noticed Dash holding onto the outside of Kari’s bedroom window.

Out of boredom, he’d stopped by to spy on them, pull a couple pranks, the usual.

What he’d found though was SO. MUCH. BETTER! 

Kari had looked equally part hilarious and adorable in that pink diaper, and now the boy was VERY interested in seeing about subjecting his sister to the same fate.

He just needed to do a little thinking on how best to get Violet in trouble.

-

And think he did. He thought until he had the perfect idea in mind.

So, Monday while his mom was cooking dinner, he came up to her as she stopped for a sip of water and asked, “Hey mom, what’s virginity?”

As soon as that last word processed in Helen’s mind, she spit out her drink, coughing with her eyes wide as she turned to her son. “Uh, son, where’d you hear that word?”

“Oh, I heard Violet and her friends talking about it.” Dash lied casually. “Something about ‘can’t wait to finally get rid of it’ or something. Why?” Dash had to resist grinning as his mom opened and closed her mouth in shock a few times.

“Um, honey, why don’t we just… forget this conversation?” Helen asked.

“Uh, why?” dash asked, pretending to be confused.

“Just… just forget you heard them say any of that.”

Giving an exaggerated sigh, Dash said, “Fiiine…” 

As the boy raced back up to his own room, Helen glanced over at the kitchen phone before picking it up and dialing the number for the McKeen household. “Hello?” came Heather’s voice on the other end of the line after a few rings.

“Hey, Heather. It’s Helen.” she said. “Listen, have notice anything… strange with your daughter lately?”

“Not since I decided to put her back in diapers.” Heather answered.

“You actually went through with that idea?!”

“And it’s working like a charm!” replied Heather. “I haven’t seen any more signs of her being interested in any inappropriate underwear for the past couple of days or noticed any other problems. Not to mention how CUTE she looks in her diapers!”

Helen considered this. The two weeks of ‘no pants’ Heather had previously had them give the girls had gotten some good results. Maybe she was on to something with this too.

-

Violet entered her home humming a little tune to herself.

The day had been a little stressful, what with her having had to hello Kari hide her new diaper problem at school, but things had gone fairly well.

Violet still had to grin and hold back her chuckles when thinking about how Kari is now in diapers. “Heheh, I wonder if I could trick her into using one.” she mused.

When she got upstairs to her room, she was broken out of her musings as she saw her mom sitting on her bed.

And she was holding a package of _Babies R’ Us_ brand diaper on her lap. ”Um, mom… What, uh, what are those for?” She could see that they were too big for Jack-Jack, so why did her mom have them.

“After some… things I’ve heard and talking with Heather, I think it might be best if you start wearing diapers again for a while. Like Kari.” Helen explained.

Violet could have reacted any number of ways to that news. Screaming, arguing, fainting. Instead, completely forgetting that her clothes wouldn’t also become invisible in her sudden fear, Violet activated her powers and tried to run off unseen.

Of course, with her clothes making her completely visible, Helen just stretched out an arm, grabbed onto the seat of her daughter’s cargo shorts, and yanked the girl back by them. “MOOOM, you can't do this!” she yelled as she turned visible again while her mother pulled off her shorts down to reveal a pair of red bikini panties.

“Oh yes I can, missy.” Helen said before grabbing onto her daughter’s underwear and pulling up on them to wedge them between her cheeks.

“AHOWIEEE! NRGH!” She struggled more, but Helen just responded by delivering a painful **SLAP** to the girl’s buttocks after making her hand a bit flatter. “YeeeOOWWOW!” And then then another smack, making her bottom jiggle some more from the impact. “NYYYAHOWIE!”

From the doorway, Dash grinned as he watched his big sister get spanked. And just as much fun was had watching his mom hold her down and put a fluffy, pink diaper on her.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml763765601']=[] 


End file.
